MACO (mirror)
For the primary universe counterpart see Military Assault Command Operations. :For the alternate mirror universe counterpart see MACO (AMU). In the mirror universe, the Terran Military Assault Command Operations (commonly abbreviated as Terran MACO or sometimes just MACO) was a military organization of the Terran Empire in the early to mid 22nd century. Their primary uniform patch featured a skull, unlike the primary universe's MACO patch, which depicted a shark). ( ; [[Star Trek: Enterprise|''ENT']] - ''Mirror Universe novel: Age of the Empress) MACOs served aboard Starfleet starships and could hold positions at least as high as first officer. History Both and are MACOs in the mirror universe. Their motto is "Ever Invincible." A detachment of MACOs were stationed aboard the Terran flagship [[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise]] under the command of Captain Maximilian Forrest in the 2150s. They were responsible for the guard posts on the bridge, the brig, and the room containing the agony booth. In 2155, Commander was able to convince Major Malcolm Reed, the commanding officer of the MACO detachment and co-inventor of the agony booth, to back his mutiny against Captain Forrest so Enterprise could be diverted to Tholian space. Like Forrest, Archer then also chose a MACO as his personal guard, in this case Sergeant Travis Mayweather. After Enterprise was destroyed while the was captured from the Tholians, MACOs were used to interrogate the alien slave labors about acts of sabotage, committed by the Gorn slavemaster Slar. MACOs were also responsible for the hunt to kill Slar in the Defiant's secondary hull, and several of them were killed or wounded before he was captured and killed by Archer. Sergeant Mayweather was also instrumental in 's betrayal of Archer and takeover of Defaint, an act which culminated in her declaring herself Empress. ( ; After the fall of the Terran Empire, MACOs were no longer used. In 2385, with the rise of the New Terran Empire, the MACOs were reinstated and reorganized. MACO personnel *Hayes *Haffley *Matthew Kelly *McCain * * *Madden Subdivisions of new MACOs *'Black Guard' - the highest ranking MACO, and therefore the most dangerous. Black Guard are fanatically loyal to whomever they are assigned to, and are highly trained and conditioned to be the perfect killing machines. *'Imperial Secret Police' - similar to the Cardassian Obsidian Order, the Terran KGB or SS, these MACOs are conditioned to seek out and destroy potential threats to whomever they are assigned. Their loyalties lie to the Commander-in-Chief alone, and therefore they are not usually trusted as personal bodyguards, since commanders fear the Secret Police might report on their actions. *'Imperial Army' - General Shield believed that the Imperial Army shouldn't be filled only with conscripts, which he called "little better than militia", so he ordered that a fourth of the MACOs be sent to the Imperial Army to serve as soldiers, who would also train the conscripts into new soldiers for the Army. *'Imperial Guard' - A branch of the Terran Imperial Special Services that existed since Empress Sato's rise to power in the 2150s. Ruthless and brutal in powered armor the Imperial Guard acts as the MACO division that deals in all of the Empire's most secret and dirty operations. Category:Mirror universe